


"I do not gaze at Clarke."

by mackenzieb



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzieb/pseuds/mackenzieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy gazes at Clarke, but angrily or annoyingly denies it every time someone notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I do not gaze at Clarke."

Hot, simmering days where what the remaining 100 had gotten used too. The past three weeks had been filled with stifling temperatures. They didn't have a way to measure the exact temperature, but if they had to guess, they'd say at the nineties, every single day. The air was filled with humidity, mosquitoes and various, other insects, along with the stench of sweat reeking from every person in the camp. Many had taken to getting in the lake at every chance they got, careful to watch out for the huge snake thing in it, but if they got in for a few moments, then that was okay. It was hot, so hot they could feel the sun sizzling on their skin day in and day out, and a few moments in the water was a sweet, sweet relief from that.  
Clarke, however, had not gotten in the lake at all. As always, she took on a motherly role; worrying about the others who did get in, chewing on her bottom lip every time she distantly heard someone jump into the water. Needless to say, she was on edge about it most of the time - and besides, she was way too busy anyways. Injuries, sickness, and other leadership responsibilities constantly faced her like they always did. She didn't have time to just jump in the lake. And she thought it was silly, anyways. Bellamy, on the other hand, had taken the lake and the heat to his advantage. He, along with many others, had been spending much of his free time dipped in the water, and most of the other times, he was at least shirtless, parading around the camp as he wished, much to many of the girls liking. Clarke just rolled her eyes every time she saw him, chest bare, and pretending she didn't notice his toned stomach and his tan skin, the water droplets sliding lower and lower and lower...  
One day the temperature reached near a hundred degrees, Clarke thought, and she just couldn't take it anymore. Her shoulders were sunburnt, her forehead and back and stomach slick with sweat, and was just too damn hot. The heat had become too much to bare, the temperature ever rising into the afternoon, and as soon as she had a break in the day, she made her way through the woods and too the lake. Bellamy and Octavia were sitting on a rock not too far away, but they weren't in the water. The only ones currently in the lake were a dark-haired girl whom Clarke couldn't remember the name of, and a redhead who seemed to be having the same sunburnt problem as Clarke was. Clarke made her way to the edge of the lake, slipping off her shoes and socks. She rolled up her shorts as high as they would go without being completely uncomfortable and took her tank top off, showing her bra - not that she cared. She was overheating, and she couldn't give a damn if her boobs were slightly on display. She dipped into the cool water, breathing out heavily when she did. It was soothing, cold, and refreshing. Why hadn't she done this yet? She couldn't remember.  
Bellamy and Octavia had still been sitting on the rock when had started to take her shoes and socks off. Bellamy had originally thought she was there to check for the snake again, taking to her motherly role of the camp, ready to demand the other girls get out. He was surprised to see her strip off her shirt and rolled up the bottom of her shorts. “Guess the princess finally overheated,” he breathed out, looking across the rocks at the blonde. His eyes slipped from the blissful expression on her face to her neck, her red, peeling shoulders, and her thin collarbones. They dipped between her breasts and onto her smooth, slightly toned stomach. Octavia giggled beside him. “What’s so funny?” he asked, cocking one of his eyebrows up at his younger sister. “Nothing,” she shook her head, “Just the way you were looking at her.” He tried not to stutter on his words, keeping his neutral expression, “at who?” “Hmph,” Octavia said, getting up from the rock and brushing the back of her pants, “I think you know who, Bell.”

Summer soon turned into fall, the leaves on the normally green trees soon began to fade into yellow, orange, and sometimes brown. They slowly started to fall, piling around and somewhat inside the camp, creating a new job for some people; picking up and piling leaves. Jasper was one of those people, unfortunately for him. His job for this day was to form a path from the lake to the main entrance of the camp, seeing as it was sometimes hard for them to maneuver back and forth due to the high amount of leaves covering the ground. He was grumbling under his breath, taking his sweet time, picking up small amounts of dead leaves from the forest floor and re-piling them against the trunks of the surrounding trees.  
Nobody was really outside the camp at the time, so he didn’t even have anyone to converse with. He was bored, tired, and intended to complain later that night, just ‘cause he could. Just as he was moving one pile from the middle of the slowly forming pathway to the bottom of one of the shorter trees, Jasper slightly heard voices. He leaned against the tree, listening to the sounds of the people speaking, curious as to who it was. It was Clarke speaking currently, “It’s pretty isn’t it?” A much deeper voice, who Jasper was sure belonged to Bellamy spoke next, “I suppose, princess.” Yeah, Jasper thought, definitely Bellamy with that nickname. Clarke sighed, “I wish I could draw it.” “Why can’t you?” Bellamy asked. The two of them were slowly moving closer to Jasper, so he quickly got back to work, pretending he hadn’t been listening at all. They were in his line of sight now, standing close together, but they were careful not to actually touch. “I haven’t got anymore paper,” she said, “I used the last one the other day.” Bellamy frowned, but removed the expression from his face when the blonde turned to face him, “I’ll get you some more, Monty’s got some.” “Don’t take it from him,” Clarke protested, not wanting to take what belonged to someone else, when so many here had few belongings in the first place. “He’s not using it,” Bellamy said, “Don’t worry, princess, I’ll ask first.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but gave the boy - well, man, really - a small smile, “Thanks.” “Anytime.”  
Clarke waved a ‘hello’ to Jasper as she briskly walked by him, and through the camp entrance. Bellamy watched as her she walked away, turning to the right, to head to the med bay, most likely. His eyes followed her, not losing contact, the whole time. Jasper smirked, and didn’t even bother changing his face when Bellamy turned to face him. “What’s up with you?” he asked, confused and maybe slightly annoyed because the expression seemed aimed at him. “You,” Jasper said, “I saw the way you were looking at her.” “I wasn’t looking at her,” Bellamy defended. “Dude, yes you were,” Jasper protested. Bellamy gave one last threatening glance, his jaw locked and his first clenched. Jasper chuckled, but he didn’t try to argue again. “Whatever, man,” he said, going back to picking up the leaves. Bellamy walked away, turning to the right, too. Jasper smirked again, Bellamy would face up to his feelings one day, and God, Jasper wanted to see that day.

Fall soon faded in the winter, the beautiful, once green then various shades of yellow, orange, and brown fell off their trees completely, the branches bare. Snow began to fall around mid-november, coating the camp in white, which was pretty but was of course, freezing cold. The first time it snowed, it didn’t start until the middle of the night. They all laid down around the same time, and nobody got up before daylight. Monty was the first one up, having gotten out of his and Jasper’s tent to use the bathroom. It was pretty cold, more so than usual, but he didn’t think anything of it. He raised the flap of the tent, sticking one foot out and stepping wrong, tripping and falling face first into the snow. “Shit,” he yelled, which woke Jasper up. “Shut up, Monty,” he groaned, “I’m trying to sleep, you know. Not all of us wake up at the crack of dawn.” “It’s snowing!” Monty said, not even caring about the cold on his face, just turning around to smile at Jasper, though the latter still had his face buried into a pillow. “Don’t be ridiculous,” Jasper’s voice said, muffled slightly by the fabric covering it. “I’m serious,” Monty said, rolling his eyes, “Get up and come see.” Monty grabbed his coat, chucking it on over his clothes and got up to walk in circle in front of the tent, taking in the snow all over the place - on top of the tests, the drop ship, coating the branches of the trees, icicles forming in various places.  
In a moment, Jasper finally stepped out of the tent, eyes groggy and bags under them, but a grin soon erupted onto his face. “Holy shit,” he yelled, “It actually is snowing!” “Why would I have lied?” Monty asked, chuckling, and grinning at all the others who were slowly climbing out of their tents, amazed faces to see the white encasing their camp. Bellamy and Clarke, coming from their separate tents, where one of the lasts one to wake up. Clarke had a beanie on her head, gloves on her hand, and a coat thrown over his warmest clothes. “Try not to get too much snow on you!” she yelled as people began having snowball fights. She groaned. “Hypothermia, people!” she yelled, rolling her eyes - why did she even try? Nobody listened half the damn time anyways. Bellamy came and stood next to her, chuckling. “Would it kill you to let them have some fun once in a while?” he asked, shaking his head at the girl. She groaned and rolled her eyes again, “Do you not know what hypothermia is? It’s when you have a dangerously low body temperature-” Bellamy cut her off, “I know what it is.” “Yeah,” she said, “Well you don’t seem too concerned. They could die from it, you know.” “They won’t,” Bellamy protested. Clarke shook her head, “You don’t know that.”  
They stood there for another few minutes, just taking the people making snow angels, chuckling snowballs at their friends and the still falling snowflakes in the air. “It’s beautiful, though,” Clarke said, “Cold. And annoying. But gorgeous.” Bellamy laughed, “I think you just think everything in nature is beautiful.” “I do,” Clarke said, “How do you figure?” She looked at him curiously, her green eyes bright with wanting to know. “In fall, you said the changing leaves were pretty,” he told her, “And when we first landed on Earth, I remember you saying the forest was pretty - that was in early summer.” “I didn’t know you paid that much attention,” Clarke told him, her eyes following some of the younger kids, trying to be ready if they fell in the snow. “Well, I do, princess,” Bellamy said, stuffing his palms into his pockets.  
Clarke shivered, snowflakes falling into her hair and onto her pink cheeks, cold from the weather. Her hands and legs shook, her teeth chattered, and she rubbed her palms together trying to create as much warmth as she could. She raised her cupped hands to her mouth, blowing hot air onto them. “You should join them, you know,” Bellamy told her, “Loosen up a bit.” “No thanks,” she shook her head, “How about you, instead?” And so he did, he walked into the middle of a huge snowball fight, taking to Raven, Octavia, and Finn’s side. He grabbed a few snowballs, chucking them at the opposing team, laughing and grinning. Raven was on one side, and they made a good team at this. But he slowly started to lose his interest in the game, and was struck on his left side by a good-aimed snowball from Miller. He was too busy looking at Clarke, who’d also been hit by a snowball, one thrown by a little kid. She hadn’t been expecting it, and she flinched from the cold at first, but slowly broke into a laugh, one he found particularly endearing - because it, unlike so many of her smiles and laughs, seemed actually genuine. It didn’t seem forced, like she was pretending to be strong and happy for the others. She was really, truly happy now - she wasn’t faking it, for once, and that made him grin, too.  
Raven smirked much like Jasper had in the fall, and much like Octavia did way back when at the lake in the heat of the summer. She punched Bellamy’s shoulder, pausing from the game because they were gonna lose if Bellamy kept his staring up. Raven laughed as the man turned back to face her, pupils dilated and a good kind of lost expression on his permanently tan face. “Quit gazing at the girls and play the game,” Raven said, only half joking, “You’re gonna make us lose the game.” Bellamy groaned, looking back at the particular blonde. Her face was lit up, laughing and giggling with the younger kids as they laid in the snow, making snow angels. She wasn’t even worried about hypothermia. Bellamy rolled his eyes, “I do not gaze at Clarke.” Raven smirked worse now, “Well I suppose you do, actually. ‘Cause I never said a name.“ 

P.S. This is the first bellarke fic I’ve ever written, so I’m aware it’s kind of terrible & I apolgise.


End file.
